


Talking to the Sandman

by misura



Category: I pirati della Malesia | The Pirates of Malaysia - Emilio Salgari, Sandokan Series - Emilio Salgari
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "I'm not so tired that I can't carry on a simple conversation," Yanez said, giving the lie to his own statement by immediately needing to suppress a yawn once these words had left his mouth.
Relationships: Yanez de Gomera/Sandokan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Talking to the Sandman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



Most men simply dropped where they stood once everyone was accounted for - few of them had had much sleep these past few days, and once aboard their prahus, they should be safe enough for the night, and perhaps as much as the next few days. Yanez did not plan to rely on this, but for the moment, he saw no reason to deny their men their well-earned rest.

"Are they not magnificent?" Sandokan alone still looked full of energy and ready to take on any enemy. "Our Tigers. Outnumbered, outgunned, but nonetheless victorious."

"None so magnificent as their leader." Yanez managed a smile.

Sandokan smiled back. "Of course. I must set them the proper example, after all. And anyway, don't pretend you did any less than me. The two of us together, side by side - how could anyone stand against such a force?"

Yanez fought to keep his eyes open, though he knew that this would be one battle he was doomed to lose, against the one foe even more cunning than either him or even Sandokan. "Indeed."

"At our next encounter with those dogs, we will put an end to them once and for all," Sandokan swore. "They will discover what it means to set themselves against the Tigers of Mompracem."

"Quite." Yanez felt his body protest the effort it required to remain standing. Rather than allow himself to drop to the deck, he stepped forwards to lean on Sandokan, embracing the other man as a lover might - a fair enough gesture, considering.

Sandokan stared down at him, his expression a little surprised, as if he was only now noticing the state of exhaustion that had come over Yanez and the rest of his brave men as a result of the past few days' exertions. "Ah! You need rest. You should have said so at once, brother, rather than let me keep you."

"I'm not so tired that I can't carry on a simple conversation," Yanez said, giving the lie to his own statement by immediately needing to suppress a yawn once these words had left his mouth.

Sandokan chuckled, his eyes lit up with amusement and a tenderness that would have surprised many who had only heard of him as a ruthless and bloodthirsty pirate. "I'd never doubt you word, but still, there's no reason we can't converse while sitting down, is there? Come, let's make ourselves comfortable."

They did so at once, and if Sandokan's role in this undertaking was more active than Yanez's, who mostly let Sandokan do as he pleased, neither of them chose to mention it.

"There," Sandokan said, once he had arranged things to his satisfaction. "Isn't that better?"

"A bit too comfortable, perhaps," Yanez commented. When he had been standing, at least he'd had his stubborn pride to keep him upright. Now, with the whole of his body more or less at rest, the temptation to close his eyes had returned twice as strong.

"Nonsense," Sandokan declared. "A man can never be too comfortable. Isn't that what we fight for? To live in comfort, rather than always being harrassed and pushed about this way and that?"

"You can push me any which way you want to right now," Yanez said. "I'm that tired. I feel like I might sleep for a week."

"Bah. A few hours, and you'll feel as good as new."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm fine. I'll keep watch, so the rest of you can sleep to your heart's content."

"That hardly seems fair, does it?" Yanez asked. "Mind, not that I feel in any state to keep watch myself."

"Sleep, brother."

Yanez studied his friend. "I will, if you will, too. Now that sounds like a fair bargain to me."

"What if our enemies find us sooner than expected?"

"They might as easily sprout wings and come swooping down on us from the sky, spitting fire and poison, all the while singing at us with the voices of beautiful women."

Sandokan grinned. "If such a thing were to occur, it would be a pity to sleep through it."

"That's a very big 'if'. On the other hand, if you insist on being stubborn and denying yourself the rest I'm sure you need as much as the rest of us, I'll stay awake to keep you company. That's a promise, and you know that I never break my promises."

Sandokan sighed. "I suppose a quick nap couldn't hurt."

"Exactly," Yanez said. "And whoever of us wakes first can then wake the other, so that even if any trouble does occur, we'll be able to deal with it just fine."

Sandokan sighed again. "It's true that I know that we're both light sleepers."

"Yes. Which means we''ll probably wake up at the same time. And if not - well." Yanez grinned. "I'm sure I can think of a way to wake you up."

"And I you," Sandokan said. "Very well, we're agreed, then."

Yanez nodded, feeling himself slip away already and content to let it happen at last, knowing that Sandokan would be true to his word and determined to be the one to wake first.


End file.
